marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Andro (Earth-TRN564)
, Doomsmam | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Leader of his own robot army | Relatives = Doctor Doom (creator), Doctor Doom's robots (brothers) | Universe = Earth-TRN564 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Latveria; then a secret base likely in New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'7" | Weight = 300 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (no visible pupil) | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Latverian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former robot servant, now would-be revolutionary leader | Education = | Origin = Robot | PlaceOfBirth = Doomstadt, Latveria | Creators = Anthony Herring | First = Deeds of Doom | HistoryText = A superpowered robot created by Doctor Doom with his same mental template, the Doomsman had initiative and became Doom's enemy, wanting to prove he was better than his creator. This led him to confront Doom directly a number of times and to take a new name, Andro. Doom later used the name Doomsman for a second and the a third robot. Andro schemed to get revenge on Doom. Taking the nom de guerre Andro, Lord of Androids, he designed a device, the Unified Mind Machine, that would allow him to take control of the minds of other very advanced robots. Victims were to be stored in a cell-like unit for a time while being conditioned; once released, the cell was to be kept intact or the robot would be released. The Machine then broadcasted a short-range irresistible subliminal signal causing a given person to obey a specific command, albeit the robot could have a chance to release himself by using sheer willforce, particularly if isolated from the signal white a force field or an energy bubble. To build the machine, Andro required specific components he could not build himself. Instead, he had to steal them. He teleported his newly-made robotic soldiers Andromites to steal one of these from a Wiker Industries armored van, attracting the attention of a number of heroes in the while. Andro built his Machine, hidden in a secret headquarters, and used it to take control of three heroic robots: Deathlok, the Human Torch and the Vision. He sent the three of them to the Latverian Embassy in New York City with orders to destroy both the building and Doom, while Andro monitored the fight - ready to teleport Andromite reinforcements or to teleport his minions away. The Torch attacked first, destroying an official limousine where Doom's doppleganger Doombot was travelling. The Doombot fought back and, when the Torch's allies appeared, the Doombot requested the Embassy to send their own robot reinforcements - Servo-Guards, too primitive for Andro's Machine to control. A number of super-heroes in the area joined the fray. After this skirmish, Doom started a campaign to find this new enemy. He sent a Silent Stalker robot to track Andro, with two armored soldiers from the Doom Squad escorting it. The superheroe team Avengers also started looking for their missing teammate Vision and their ally the Torch. Meanwhile, Andro captured a Doombot, removed its self-destruct system, and reprogrammed it, accidentally giving it (now "him") a different personality. The Doombot, now with delusions of heroism, escaped Andro's lair; Andro, noticing this, sent three Andromites to chase him. The Doombot however found some superheroes and asked them for help. During the fight, the real Doom appeared, wanting to destroy the defective Doombot before anyone could study him and find sensitive information - even if it meant losing the intel that the Doombot may have found about Andro's base. Finally, Andro's lair was discovered by independent superheroes, who could be confederates with Doom and/or the modified Doombot. Andro threatened the raiders taking about the liberation of all synthetic lifeforms, then released the three heroic robots and three Andromites against them. Doom and the Doombot, having personal businesses with Andro, focused their attacks against the Lord of Androids - even although Andro was able to reactivate the Doombot's self-destruct system. Besides, three Avengers (Doctor Pym), Scarlet Witch and Wonder Man) were in a nearby area and approaching Andro's lair. Although Andro was defeated, he managed to escape with his Andromites using his Dimensional Travel Power. He is still at large. | Powers = * Power Cosmic: Through the use of Power Cosmic, Andro could do the following: ** Dimensional Travel. He can use this power even if knocked down inconscious. ** Invisibility. | Abilities = | Strength = Slightly superhuman. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Unified Mind Machine | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Power Cosmic Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Invisibility Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Doctor Doom's Equipment